charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Aeon Calcos
Aeon Calcos (アイオーン・カルコス, Aiōn Karukosu), formerly known as Lizardman (リザードマン, Rizaadoman), is a character designed for the Soul series of fighting game. He made his first appearance in ''Soulcalibur'' and has returned for ''Soulcalibur III'', ''Soulcalibur IV'', ''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny'', and ''Soulcalibur V''. Over the course of the series, his weapons of choice have been changed multiple times. In Soulcalibur he wielded a shortsword and a shield, in Soulcalibur III and IV a hand-axe and a shield, to finally wield dual hand-axes in Soulcalibur V. Another Lizardman, who was not Aeon Calcos, appeared in North American and European console ports of ''Soulcalibur II''. Appearance In his first appearance, Aeon had taken on the form of a humanoid lizard-like creature with yellow scales and red and black highlights. His only clothing was an armoured breastplate, arm bands and shin guards. Upon returning in Soulcalibur III, his appearance transformed drastically, resembling an iguana-like creature with feathers growing out of various parts of his body, including his tail, bangs of hair on the sides of his head and his scales have changed to a cyan color. He had long since discarded his Greek armour in favour of war-oriented gear. By this time, while he had retained his general fighting style, he replaced his holy weapons with another shield and an axe. In Soulcalibur IV, he changes again to resemble something like a frilled-neck lizard with fins growing out of his legs, spine and tail areas and his scales have changed into a combination of beige and purple. Upon his return in Soulcalibur V, he turns into a form similar to the one in Soulcalibur III, but gains a drastic change in the form of a pair fully grown and functional wings to complete a more raptor/bird like appearance. However, due to the added fact that he is now referred to by his real name may indicate much more than a physical transformation. Fictional character biography The Spartan soldier, Aeon Calcos, like Sophitia, was one of the twenty-four warriors to receive an oracle from the god Hephaestus to destroy Soul Edge–one for every letter of the Greek alphabet. Armed with the holy Xi Sword & Game Shield forged for him, he set off on his journey. However, he became lost in a vast desert and eventually collapsed. A group of kindly desert travellers rescued a dehydrated Aeon and brought him to their village, and he was about to repay them by teaching them swordplay. He was unable to exchange their kindness, however, as the Evil Seed rained down and temporarily changed Aeon into a mindless killer, causing him to slaughter everyone in the village. Kunpaetku, the grand priest of the cult order Fygul Cestemus, eventually heard stories of him and captured Calcos so that he may be used as a human guinea pig in a terrible experiment, causing him to transform into a lizardman — the first of many lizardmen to come. Calcos was ordered to bring Rock's adopted son, Bangoo, to Europe so that his soul could be stolen. The creature was eventually tracked down and defeated by Rock for the kidnapping, while aiding Astaroth in pursuing Soul Edge. Soul Edge was struck down moments later, the energy emitted from Soul Calibur releasing Aeon from his brainwashed state - although he remained in his transformed body. Hidden from the world, Aeon set out on a journey to restore his human form, however upon realizing he had no place to return to, he wondered angrily why Hephaestus had not helped him in his time of need. "My god has forsaken me." he thought, before casting away the sword and shield he was given, and, bearing a new shield and a war axe, decided to find Soul Edge and destroy the god of forgery with the very weapon he feared most. This would be his new resolve and the ultimate revenge. He possibly has a family in his homeland (according to the information in Soulcalibur III, but they are no longer important to him. Overtime, Aeon slowly, but gradually, lost his human feelings and memories, until finally, even his own heart had become one that belonged to a monster. Before he knew it, other lizardmen surrounded him, and with his superior strength and battle technique he dominated the group. Soon, he became their leader, leading them on violent rampages. But at night, he would have dreams revisiting the feelings and memories of being human. He didn't even know what he was anymore. All he felt was emptiness. Suddenly, he realized that he was missing his soul. As he wondered of what has become of it, another memory struck him. His soul was inside Soul Edge. He now searches for the evil sword to obtain his lost soul. Category:Soulcalibur characters Category:Video game characters Category:Male Category:Hero